Shared Space
by VisiblyInvisible
Summary: Stiles finally decides to move out of his Dad's house and into the one place no one expected him to go; Derek's loft. Derek reluctantly agreed to let him move in and begins ignoring that his new roommate exists. Well, at least he tries to until Stiles begins bringing around a boy he's dating. Why does Derek suddenly seem irrationally angry all the time now?


"Are you kidding me Stiles?" Scott deadpanned as he stared at his best friend, who, at the moment, was staring at him wide eyed, his arms poised at his sides another slur of words poised on the tip of his tongue, ready to spew at any given moment. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck in defeat, seeing how his proposal did seem a bit... abnormal.

"Well I thought it was a good idea until you had to go and treat me like that.." Stiles grumbled while turning his back on the teen he had come to consider a brother. It wasn't like he was asking a lot, just a... tiny little favor. "I just need you to talk to him, because well... He'd bite my head off if I did it." Stiles gave the teen wolf a sheepish grin as he tucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, putting on his most innocent face.

"I cannot believe I'm actually going to agree to-" Before Scott even had a chance to finish what he was saying, Stiles had his arms wrapped around his waist, giving him a bone crushing hug. Scott just laughed and shook his head. He knew he was going to regret it later but he loved making his best friend happy. He just didn't understand his ideas most of the time. "So why am I supposed to ask Derek if you can move in with him?" Scott asked, quirking his brown as he gently pushed the human boy away.

"My Dad doesn't exactly give me any privacy, and I feel like I need to move out. I just know I couldn't live on my own, and i for sure couldn't live with you. It's great and all being with you almost everyday, but even you don't know when to give me space."Stiles proclaimed, giving an exasperated huff at the end. Lately he had been more on edge, not getting the space he felt he deserved as he discovered who he was and who he wanted to be. Starting with who he wanted to date.

"Does any of this have to do with Malaki? We don't care who you date Stiles. You're the one who makes a big deal out of it." Scott said nonchalantly as he turned, throwing himself down on the honey eyed boys bed. Stiles stared at him as his jaw dropped, going silent for a few minutes.

"Are you kidding me right now? You made him so uncomfortable last night that he left without finishing his meal or telling me goodbye. He texted me asking if you hated him." Stiles protested as he walked over, pushing his best friends feet off his bed. "He was going to break up with me! Thank the lord that I calmed him down, or we wouldn't even be speaking right now." He concluded as he crossed his arms over his heaving chest. He could feel the anger swelling up inside him. Scott slowly sat up with a guilty look on his face, avoiding Stiles' eyes.

"Hey man... I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to make him think that. It's just going to take a while for me to get used to this new.. you. The only version of you I have known is the you obsessed with Lydia Martin. Even though she is engaged to Jackson now. You just kind of.. sprang him on us," Scott took a deep breath as he put his hand on Stiles' frail shoulder, "if you had told me beforehand, I would have been perfectly okay. You should know by now that I will always love you no matter what." He finished with a look on his face resembling a kicked puppy. Stiles felt his stomach twist as his anger dissolved. He knew he should've told Scott about Jason a long time ago, but he was always too scared or chickened out when he finally worked up the courage.

"I...I'm sorry. I knew you would. It's just kind of a new thing to me too." Stiles said softly, just before Scott stood up, embracing him before telling him that he had to go. His mom was finally home for the night and they decided to have dinner together for once.

The next day, Stiles had exactly the answer he was hoping for.

"You're a dumbass, you know that right?. You should've asked me yourself." Derek said in a monotone voice as he brushed past the lanky teen. Their shoulders connected and Derek grimaced at the noise Stiles made. He turned to find the human rubbing his shoulder.

"You would've threatened to rip my throat out with your teeth and I really didn't want to deal with that because truly, you aren't all that frightening." Stiles stated with a roll of his eyes, turning and throwing the rest of his books in a box that was placed beside his desk. "And besides, I know you would've said no just because it was me." Derek looked at him, his face made of steel as to not show any emotion.

"If that were even the slightest bit of truth, I would've said no when Scott asked me for you. It doesn't make a difference who asks when in the end, it all leads to you living in my loft." Derek said, lifting up a particularly heavy box that Stiles was struggling to pick up with ease. Stiles had to admit, now that he was fully thinking it through it did seem kind of silly that he didn't ask himself. He was trying to mature after all, and going through Scott seemed to be an elementary school tactic in his head.

By the time all of Stiles' room was all packed up, both of the males stomach were growling. Loud enough to actually be considered screaming. Stiles smiled shyly at Derek, who had just put the last box in the truck.

"Want to go grab something to eat? My treat. As to say thanks for allowing me to move in.." Stiles said softly, his sentence tampering off at the end as she rubbed the base of his neck. Derek thought it over before nodding.

"I could go for a juicy burger right now." Derek stated, his eyes not meeting Stiles as he walked towards the truck. "But I'm driving. Argue and I'll make you sleep outside tonight." He deadpanned as he finally turned to the younger boy. Stiles laughed, then suddenly became serious.

"You are joking... right?"

 **Don't forget to leave reviews and favorite/follow!!**


End file.
